A Long Trip Along
by litfan1824
Summary: A songfic that shows how Rory responded to his big gesture to leave with him, my way of course. Lit fluff, enjoy! As always read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Another story for you :D

A little different, but I love the song "Long Trip Alone" by dierks Bentley

Enjoy!

_It's a long trip alone over sand and stone  
That lie along the road that we all must travel down_

He begged her; begged and pleaded with her to go with him. He wasn't one for losing his cool in front of a girl, but for her dignity and pride didn't exist. He had taken her hands in his own, and inwardly smiled when she didn't pull away. He could see in her face how scared she was, her eyes darkened, and she looked broken. No doubt in his mind it was because of him. The fact that he caused her heartbreak made his ache, and he didn't like the feeling. Neither of them said a word, but were slowly inching towards each other.

He couldn't believe it, her lips were on his. She wrapped her arms around him, and put all her emotions into that kiss. She whispered two words that made him jump for joy, on the inside, of course. _"I'll go."_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while  
And maybe I could rest beneath your smile  
Everybody stumbles sometimes and needs a hand to hold  
'Cause it's a long trip alone_

They were on the road, and it was slowly getting darker. They were headed to nowhere and everywhere all at once. She didn't care as long as they went together. She put her head on his shoulder, and he dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. A sigh was released, and she drifted to sleep with dreams of their journey in her mind. He looked at her while keeping a careful watch on the road before him. She was s beautiful, he couldn't help but smile. He had run away, and she had taken him back in. He no longer wanted to travel alone; it would be much easier with the one he loved. He knew that he figured this out after the fact that he hurt her, but if she was willing to give him a second chance, then he wouldn't dare screw it up.

__

It's a short piece of time but just enough to find  
A little peace of mind under the sun somewhere

He felt her head stir on his arm that had fallen asleep almost as soon as she did. She glanced around, clearly not remembering where she was. He ran his hand up her arm, and she relaxed as she noticed who she was with. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the back s of her hands, and put her hair up in a ponytail. He asked if she slept well, she blushed and shook her head yes in response. It wasn't awkward small talk, but it wasn't romantic small talk. She was looking out the window, taking in her surroundings. She liked being on this journey with him, and was glad she'd decided to go with him. Her hand was resting on the center console, and she jumped slightly as his fingers entwined with hers. She looked up at him and smiled as he rubbed small circles on her hand. He didn't look at her, but she could see the smirk on his lips. Yeah, they were good.__

So maybe you could walk with me a while  
And maybe I could rest beneath your smile  
You know we can't afford to let one moment pass us by  
'Cause it's a short piece of time

It was close to midnight, and he was at a gas station filling up his car. She had gone in to get a bottle of water, but he smiled to himself when he saw her walk out with a bag full of goodies and the tea he asked for. She admired him at the gas pump, seemingly poised but to him it was just how he stood. She opened the car door and placed the bag on the backseat before closing the door again to stand by him. She watched as he locked the pump in place, and opened his arms for her. She bit her lip pretending to contemplate a decision before he just reached out and grabbed her waist. She squealed as his lips were quickly on hers, muffling the sound. She pulled him closer and pushed him against the car. She didn't even car that other people were there, and she didn't care that they were at a gas station; right then was the most romantic thing they'd done in a while, and she almost cried thinking about it. She pulled away after a while, and nuzzled into the side of his neck. He placed a kiss on the shell of her ear before whispering, _"Thank you for coming with me." _She looked at him and placed another powerful kiss on his lips. _"Thank you for coming back to me." _He smiled and just held her until the gas pump clicked.__

And I don't know where I'd be without you here  
'Cause I'm not really me without you there

He knew they weren't in Connecticut anymore, but other then that he wasn't sure. They were in a hotel room, stopping for the night. He drove all day and decided to give her a break, and let her sleep in a bed. It was one in the morning, and he was having trouble sleeping. She was curled next to him, breathing peacefully. It was adorable how every time he shifted she would pull him that much closer. Needless to say, she was almost on top of him at this point, not that he was complaining. He ran his fingers through her hair, and pulled the covers up over her shivering shoulders. He decided that he didn't like being alone, and no longer wanted his life journey to be solo. He wanted her as part of everything he did. He snuggled into the sheets, and pulled her into his body. He placed a kiss on her shoulder as he put the strap of her tank top back in place. _"I love you,"_ his whispered words rolled smoothly into her ear, and she stirred slightly. He closed his eyes to let sleep take over, but not before he heard her say _"I love you too."_

Yea Yeah  
Hallelujah hallelujah oh  
So maybe you could walk with me a while  
Maybe I could rest beneath your smile  
Everybody stumbles sometimes and needs a hand to hold

The sun shone bright as ever as they hit the road once more. They still had no idea where they were going, but it didn't matter. She was with him, and he was by her side. Their journey was just beginning, they had devoted their lives to each other, and both felt love for the other. Rory looked over at him, and smiled as she thought about how she was the one who put that playful smirk on his face, and the glow back in his features. She trusted him, and had a feeling that he wasn't going anywhere. With that thought, she let her self relax and enjoy the music floating from the stereo. And this time, she was the one who reached for his hand, assuring him that this was real, and it was no longer a long trip alone.__

So maybe you could walk with me a while  
Maybe I could rest beneath your smile  
Maybe I could feel right beside you 'til I'm home  
'Cause it's a long trip alone

Finshed. A bit different then usual, but hey it works right?

Let me know by leaving a review!

Thanks for reading,

Litfan1824


End file.
